criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf Muser
Wolf Muser is a German actor, best known for his role as Marcello Armonti on the NBC soap-opera California Clan. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Muser portrayed Samuel, a friend of former SSA Jason Gideon in the Season Two episode "The Big Game". He then reprised the role in the season finale episode "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank". Filmography *Childrens Hospital (2013) TV episode - NATO Chairman *Parks and Recreation (2013) TV episode - Doctor Clipperton *Enlightened (2013) TV episode - Dock Klein *Liz & Dick (2012) TV Movie - Swiss Innkeeper *Breaking Bad (2012) TV episode - Herr/Mr. Herzog *Desperate Housewives (2012) TV episode - Mr. Jacobs *Eli Stone (2008) TV episode - Stanley Mills *U-900 (2008) - Admiral Duke *The Bod and the Beautiful (2008) 5 episodes - Dr. Seifert *Contract Killers (2008) - Targonsky *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2007) TV episodes - Samuel *Boston Legal (2007) TV episode - Linwood Winchell *Cold Case (2006) TV episode - Wes Floyd *Sleeper Cell (2005) TV episode - Graham *Wanted (2005) TV episode - Martin Stroebel *Las Vegas (2005) TV episode - Hank Davis *Carnivàle (2005) TV episode - Klaus *Crossing Jordan (2004) TV episode - Defense Attorney *The Eliminator (2004) - Deitrich Remmel *Helter Skelter (2004) TV Movie - Chief Davis *Just Shoot Me (2003) TV series - Magnus *Dragnet (2003) TV episode - Harmon Szell *Hidden Agenda (2002) - Marcus Rausch *Alias (2002) 5 episodes - Ramon Veloso *The West Wing (2002) TV episode - Ambassador van Rutte *Küstenwache (2002) TV series - Captain Carl Johnson *Beauty Betrayed (2002) - Chief Watson *Strong Medicine (2001) TV episode - Amos Lapp *The Agency (2001) TV episode - Gerhard Zimmer *Rocky Road (2001) - Bill Johnson *Nicht Heulen, Husky (2000) - Max Reuter *Hollywood Sins (2000) - David Silverstein *One Man's Hero (1999) - Cpl. Schultz *Get the Dog (1999) - Ubermann *Profiler (1998) TV episode *Walker, Texas Ranger (1998) TV episode - Karl Markham *Twiggy (1998) - Craig *Timecop (1997) TV episode - Scientist #1 *Moloney (1997) TV episode *Burning Zone (1997) TV episode - Nazi Doctor *Pandora's Clock (1996) TV episode - Dr. Zeitner *Final Equinox (1996) - Commander Dreg *Ultraman (1994) TV episode *Laserexil (1990) - Helmut *Murder, She Wrote (1989) TV episode - Peter Daniken *MacGyver (1989) TV episode - Jonathan *Matlock (1987) TV episode - Peter Bono *Geliebte auf Abruf (1987) - Hans *Hunter (1987) TV episode - Max Crain *Falcon Crest (1986) TV episode - David *Hotel (1986) TV episode - Gordon Flynn *Shadow Chasers (1986) TV epsiode - Spy #2 *Knots Landing (1985) 2 episodes - Stephen Kirby *The Fall Guy (1985) TV episode - Savenik *California Clan (1985) 61 episodes - Marcello Armonti *Hardcastle & McCormick (1985) TV episode - Mike Shotwll *Simon und Simon (1983-1984) 2 episodes - Eric Speer *The Master (1984) TV episode - John Palin *Operation: Maskarade (1983) TV episode - Dort *To Be or Not to Be (1983) TV episode - Desk Sergeant *Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1983) TV epsiode - Jameson *Frank Buck (1983) TV epsiode *Cagney & Lacey (1982) TV episode - Gunnar *Geliebter Giorgio (1982) TV episode - Surgeon *Romance Theatre (1982) 5 episodes - Jerzy *Capitol (1982) TV episode - Kurt Voigtlander *Barbarosa (1982) - Floyd *Laverne & Shirly (1982) TV episode - Heinrich *Hart to Hart (1981) TV episode - Plaincloths Cop #2 *Frozen Scream (1975) - Tom Girard 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography: imdb.com/Wolf Muser. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs